freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rochester Base
Rochester Base is Junker station, located north of Planet Manhattan in the Jersey Debris Field (sector 3D). Where there’s junk, there are the Junkers. They’ve been around since the earliest days of the Trade Lanes. Descended from the working classes, they developed within the House systems as a sort of necessary evil, handling the dirty work that no one else would. They do well salvaging valuable materials from the ever-increasing debris fields throughout Sirius, with the notable exception of Kusari. To this day they remain held at bay by the Hogosha. Anyone who deals with Junkers knows they live by a strict code; if you're not a Junker, you're not part of the family. A Junker will double-cross you without a second thought, and they're fiercely protective of each other. Most House corporations consider the Junkers to be simple criminals, but Junkers will occasionally do favors for the police, turning in the odd, mid-level criminal or letting them know about the occasional drug shipment. So despite some harassment, the police stop short of shutting them down. The infrequent police cleanup operations are little more than exercises in public relations, though there's no love lost between the two groups. The Junkers make their official money from salvaging debris within the fields, but also have a good deal going with various criminals, who like their "no questions asked" policy. Tolerated by the governments, Junkers sometimes deal in contraband, but they are extremely hard to catch red-handed. They are frequently patronized by the criminal element for the refuge they offer within the often hostile territory of House capitol systems. Liberty has two groups: a major population in the New York system, and a smaller enclave in Texas. The Junker base of operations in New London is located near the shipyards within the Southampton Debris Field. In New Berlin they scavenge the remaining pockets of industrial waste and scrap within the asteroid fields. Their latest foray is a departure -- a base in the Border Worlds. Attracted by the ALG operation in Sigma-13, they have set up shop near the facility and do most of the dirty work, picking off the best loot from the old ships for themselves. It also serves as a convenient launching point for Cardamine and Artifact runs into New Berlin. Long-distance smuggling is new for the faction, which is still perfecting this skill. Infocard *LOCATION: Liberty, New York, Jersey Debris Field, 3D *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Unknown *DOCKING: Unknown *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Pirate Z-2010 Bloodhound Light Fighter Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - $1,215 *Cardamine - $1,410 *Consumer Goods - $78 *Diamonds - $924 *Food Rations - $64 *Gold - $799 *H-Fuel - $360 *Light Arms - $168 *Niobium - $880 *Oxygen - $9 *Pharmaceuticals - $135 *Scrap Metal - $19 *Water - $27 Guns For Sale *Barrager Mk I *Barrager Mk II Turrets For Sale *Barrager Turret Mk I *Barrager Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 Shields For Sale *Adv. Rampart Fr. Shield *Adv. Rampart H.F. Shield *Adv. Rampart L.F. Shield *Rampart Fr. Shield *Rampart H.F. Shield *Rampart L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News ROCHESTER: JUNKER PARADISE: ROCHESTER -- You can get anything you want in Rochester, from Cardamine to Niobium, and the Junkers who live and work there are proud of that fact. "We have the most extensive supply of black market items available in Sirius, and it hasn't been easy getting to that point," said Jerry Greeley, a Junker merchant. The debris fields of New York supply the Junkers not only with the best stock around, but with all the Scrap Metal they need and plenty of good hiding places to conduct their off-base business transactions. LIBERTY ROGUES WON'T HELP JUNKERS: ROCHESTER -- The Rogues have decided not to take sides in the fighting between the Junkers and the Xenos. This decision has raised some tensions in Rochester, where the Junkers are most commonly harassed by Xeno attacks. "We supply the Rogues with almost everything they need. It just ain't right, them not helping us against those crazy Xenos," said Junker Abraham Washington. A Rogue pilot who was questioned about the decision had this to say: "It isn't our place getting into the middle of a fight between two groups that we've got nothing personal against." Rumors Junkers "Rochester ships Diamonds, Niobium, and Gold to Manhattan. Most of it is stolen property that we are selling back to the very people who owned it in the first place." "Rogues come in here and pick up Side Arm shipments for their Badlands base. It's a long haul around the system to safety for them." "We ship Cardamine and Artifacts to Manhattan — one of the riskiest runs for a Junker there is." "We get our Artifacts from Leiden, up in the Galileo system. The Hogosha hand them over to the Rogues there." "If the heat from Liberty Police ever gets too bad, we just serve up some petty criminal or deadbeat hauling some illegal cargo. LPI doesn't really care as long as it looks like they are cracking down on criminals; an arrest here and there with some confiscated contraband usually gets them off our backs for a while." "The New York Debris Fields give us plenty of cover to operate in; we've pulled most of the scrap and salvage from Jersey, but we still find plenty of goodies in the Pittsburgh and Detroit Fields. You might run across an occasional fragged ship floating in there too. Those are the guys who crossed us." "We like to get along with everybody around here; the more the merrier I always say. Of course, that only counts if "the more" means more people with money. The more criminals that need us means we have our hands in all that many more pockets, and that's really what we want." Liberty Rogues "Operating from here or our base in the Badlands, you'll find Liberty Rogues pirating the Trade Lanes and hitting the storage depots near the various commercial stations in this system." "The Junkers want us to take on the Xenos since they have been staging more attacks on them lately. We'll oblige, as we're not sure what the Xenos are really up to. Some of the bosses think they want to take over the Cardamine business from us. Fat chance of that." "Just making a supply run back out to Buffalo. Why do people like me always get the lousy jobs? I have to run the gauntlet of the LPI and Navy through the Detroit Field and across the Trade Lanes with little profit in it for me." "This is a good base if you want to hang out and attack the local Trade Lanes. Gotta watch out for those Xenos in the eastern part of Jersey, though." "We've been running Diamonds and Gold up from Buffalo. It's a pretty wild ride across New York. Anytime you got cargo like that, you gotta expect trouble. All that stuff is smuggled into Liberty after getting stolen in the Independent Worlds — kind of like recycled property. That's the way I see it." "The Artifact run from Leiden can be rough. There's a long stretch across Colorado where you're pretty exposed — Bounty Hunters always out there, circling like vultures. Once you get to the Silverton Field, you got the Xenos." "Running Cardamine from Buffalo is one of the toughest jobs you can do in New York. I don't know why the Outcasts can't do it themselves. They always make us do all the dirty work. One day we'll be in charge." Category:Bases Category:Liberty Systems Category:Criminals